


The Pants

by Guacharo



Series: Garments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, none of that forbidden shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacharo/pseuds/Guacharo
Summary: No way is Alec leaving in those pants





	The Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah just a little exercise

Nope. 

 

“You are not going out like that.”

 

“They’re the only clean pair I have, unless you’d rather I go out wearing those shorts Izzy got me three months ago.”

 

Jace gave Alec a hard look. How dare he. How dare his long legs not fit into any of Jace’s pants. And the shorts, angel, those shorts made Alec’s plump, juicy…

 

Clap.

 

“Keep it together Jace, he looks great. Nothing wrong with showing off once in a while.”

 

“Izzy look at him!”

 

“You just pointed to all of him.”

 

“That’s kind of the point!”

 

Watching Jace lose his cool was definitely a bonus when it came to the relationship her two brothers shared. Actually, come to think of it, their closet hadn’t been separated...well, ever. Izzy could distinctly remember a pair of black pants that were a little too long on Jace that he’d been meaning to hem.

 

Except it never happened and oh no. 

 

She knew exactly where those pants ended up and that was on Alec’s body. 

 

“Um, guys we should probably get going.”

 

Alec’s shoulders hunched over which normally would’ve set Jace to lightly prod his shoulder blades before planting a kiss on Alec’s cheek. Right now Jace’s eyes were a little busy trying to figure out how to best remove the pants Alec wore like a second skin. Those were fuck me pants and Alec was none the wiser. Damn it. 

 

He barely noticed Alec’s hand brush against his on the way out. 

 

Nor did he notice the crooked smile Alec sent Izzy’s way.

 

Or how she winked back, catching on to her brother’s plans for the night.

 

All Jace could notice was how the pants clung on to the person he loved the most. Jace loved watching Alec walk, loved following the uneven swing of his hips, but mostly, he loved the person they were attatched to as dearly as his own soul.

 

Suddenly, they stopped moving as Alec reached out his hand. 

 

Jace surged forwards, intertwining their fingers.

 

If Izzy noticed the way they leaned into each other, or how their steps synchronized, she said nothing.

  
  



End file.
